You never knew me
by Serenity5501
Summary: What If Lucy pretended to be weak this entire time? And why did Lisanna lie about getting attack by Lucy (sucky summary please tell me if I should make this an actual or not)
1. Preview

**(AN:I don't know if I should make this a story or not but this is a very small preview of it)**

Lucy was enjoying a peaceful day at Fairy Tail until she felt a searing pain go up here spine. When she looked up she saw that Mira was standing behind her. "How dare you hurt her! She never did anything to you!" Mira yelled while transforming into her halphas(SP?) take-over form.

"What are you talking about? I haven't hurt anybody!" Lucy yelled after standing up from the ground.

"Don't you dare lie to me Lisanna told me that you were the one that attacked her! We barely got her back and you decide to cause us more pain!" Mira said while getting ready to attack Lucy. The whole guild stood there behind Mira glaring daggers at her. They were also getting ready to perform one of their spells. Team Natsu was standing next to a crying and bruised Lisanna.

But before any of them could do anything to Lucy, they felt an overwhelming amount of magical pressure weighting them down... Please tell me if you want me to continue this and I will make it into another story


	2. Chapter 1:big mistake

**(AN:A little bit of more continuation of the story. Sorry it's short next chapters will be longer, I hope you like it.)**

Lucy was enjoying a peaceful day at Fairy Tail until she felt a searing pain go up here spine. When she looked up she saw that Mira was standing behind her. "How dare you hurt her! She never did anything to you!" Mira yelled while transforming into her halphas(SP?) take-over form.

"What are you talking about? I haven't hurt anybody!" Lucy yelled after standing up from the ground.

"Don't you dare lie to me Lisanna told me that you were the one that attacked her! We barely got her back and you decide to cause us more pain!" Mira said while getting ready to attack Lucy. The whole guild stood there behind Mira glaring daggers at her. They were also getting ready to perform one of their spells. Team Natsu was standing next to a crying and bruised Lisanna.

But before any of them could do anything to Lucy, they felt an overwhelming amount of magical pressure weighting them down. "Do you actually think you can tell me if I'm a liar or not. None of you actually knew the real me. This was all an act, even though it those sting a bit that you guys actually betrayed me because I actually came to care all about you but that doesn't matter anymore. Have a nice life Fairy tail" Lucy said while standing confident in front of all them.

"If you will excuse me I have some business to take care of" Lucy said while she was walking to where Lisanna was trying to sit upright. Team Natsu tried to stand in front of Lisanna but it wasn't worth it since the magical pressure was still full holding them down.

"Well Lisanna if you like to tell everybody the truth about what actually happen" Lucy said while leaning on the table. "What are you talking about? Why would I lie to my own nakama? I'm not like you" Lisanna spat.

"Very well have it your own way. You just made the biggest mistake ever and the worst enemy you could have ever have."Lucy said while lifting up the magic pressure. She started walking up the stairs towards the Masters office. Once there she knock on the door until she heard a muffle 'come in' from the other side of the door.

"Hello Master you know what I'm here for" Lucy said while sitting across the Master. Master just nodded and extended his hand out towards Lucy. Lucy seeing this gave him her hand and saw how he started muttering a spell while her mark started disappearing off her hand. When it was all gone she bid her goodbye.

After she walked out the door Master couldn't stop thinking. 'I can't believe she actually ended up leaving. I knew this day was coming but not this soon' Master Makarov thought while rubbing the bridge of his nose.


	3. AN

**SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST FOR ANOTHER WHILE, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST DONE BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE FOR THE MEANTIME. I JUST LOST MY BABY COUSIN TO AN INFECTION SO IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN ANOTHER WHILE. R.I.P DANIELA WE WILL ALL MISS YOU**


End file.
